


When Tim said yes

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: When Tim Said Yes [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death, M/M, Off-screen Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim always says no to Jason's offer. Except when he says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When He Was Lost.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Cuando Tim dijo sí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/717116) by [ImpulsivelyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue)



Jason always asks. 

"Be my Robin."

Every time he asks Tim always says no. 

Except for one time. 

And he says. 

"Yes."

\---

Gotham City starts to spiral out of control. 

There is no Batman. 

Robin mourns. 

Nightwing mours. 

Red Hood tears through half of Gotham's underworld in one night. It doesn't matter who gets in his way. 

The family mourn. 

\---

The villains celebrate. 

\---

Tim wanders the streets. 

Lost. 

Alone. 

He has no one. 

All his friends are dead. 

Kon.

Bart.

Steph. 

Ives. 

All of his family is dead. 

His Mom. 

His Dad. 

Now Bruce. 

His purpose is gone. 

Robin. 

What does he have left?

\---

Nothing. 

\---

Damian trains. 

He celebrates. 

He has won the title. 

He was stronger than Drake. 

He needs to show the world how easy it was.

To break Drake. 

To take Robin. 

But still. 

He mourns. 

He begins to put thoughts of Drake to the back of his mind. 

He forgets Drake was even there. 

\---

Dicks scared. 

What if he can't do it?

What if Damian gets hurt?

What if something goes wrong?

What if he's wrong?

What then?

He mourns. 

He fights. 

He forgets about Tim. 

Just like before. 

\---

Jason searches for the lost bird that isn't really lost. 

He would only be lost if some one looked. 

But nobody has. 

He mourns. 

He's angry. 

So angry. 

Because he's gone. 

\---

He looks and he finds. 

"Be my Robin."

He holds out a hand. 

\---

He didn't think anyone would look. 

"Yes."

He takes the hand. 

\---


	2. Invisible Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's many bad things in Gotham, most worse than Red Hood.

Jason watched as the baby bird of the 'family' walked down the dark streets. 

It had been months since Jason had last seen his replacement, and it showed. 

In the way the baby bird had a slight limp, hunched shoulders, and looked like he had been sleeping on the streets. 

Replacement hadn't seem to notice that he was being watched. And not just by Jason. 

After all there's worse things in Gotham than the Red Hood. 

\---

Tim was waking down the streets, the light that managed to work its way through the Gotham smog was dull, but still made shadows dance in inhuman shapes. 

His leg hurt. 

So did every other part of his body. 

Nobody would notice. 

Nobody ever did. 

Tim didn't feel the eyes following him. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a short chapter, I'm going to try and update more. Hope you guys like it.


	3. The Three Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim haven't noticed the new shadows he'd picked up along the way.

He didn't notice until too late.

(Not good enough.)

(Never good enough.)

He was being followed.

He was outmatched. 

And he was outnumbered.

He himself was unarmed, that couldn't be said for the two new shadows he'd picked up.

But he couldn't bring himself to care. 

(What's the point.)

He turned a corner continuing in to the darkness. 

He's always in the dark. 

Tim remembers wanting to drown in the darkness. 

It never worked. 

He just kept going down. 

(Down. 

Down. 

Down.

Why can't I drown?)

In to the filth covered alley. 

What else did he expect from Gotham.

\---

The two guys that had been following the replacement had him backed up against one of the filthy alleyway walls. 

Jason wasn't worried. 

(Why would he be.)

He'd fought with the kid enough times to know that he could defend himself. 

So if he could go up against him then two civilians shouldn't be a problem. 

But that thought didn't stop the worry gnawing away at his insides. 

(He doesn't care.)

(Does he?) 

\---

Tim was tired, he didn't have time for this. 

So when one of the guys grabbed him (donttouchmedonttouchme), he didn't fight back. 

When the other muscular man waved a knife in his face and demanded money, his breath clinging to his skin, rancid and yellow teethed, grinning savagely; did he start to think.

(What now?)

When he didn't respond.

(What did it matter?)

The guy holding him agains the wall started to search him. 

His hands sliding up his arms and down his body. 

(Nononodinttouchmedonttouchmepleaseno)

"Well if you don't have any money, I guess we'll have to find something else you'll give us."

\---

Jason watched the kid, he didn't fight back. 

Even when the guy demanded money.

He didn't move. 

Didn't fight. 

Something was very wrong. 

"Well if you don't have any money, I guess we'll have to find something else you'll give us."

The worry that he had been feeling in the pit of this stomach was gone, replaced by anger. 

(My bird)

(Wait, mine?)

One of the thugs not holding the knife began to slide his greasy hands over the baby birds body.

He still wasn't fighting back. 

And that's when Jason jumped off the roof he was on and down in to the alley. 

(Why do I care?)

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is for GrimmjowKurosaki19 who asked for a continuation.


	4. Protecting Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason protects Tim from the two people in the alleyway, but what's wrong with Tim?

Jason's boots hit the street thug holding the knife to Tim, his fists hitting the other repeatedly. 

The two guys scramble to their feet before turning to Jason who was in front of Tim in a defensive position. 

One of the men whimpered when he got a good look at Jason. 

"We didn't do nothing!" He said panicking and backing away to the exit of the alleyway. 

The other thug seemed to realise who Jason was as well despite being dizzy from the hit on the head. "Oh shit."

Jason smiled, it was cold and from the way that the two backed up it was scary. 

"You don't touch him." Was said through clenched teeth.

The thugs nodded and shuffled backwards agreeing. 

But Jason wasn't done because he launched himself at the two retreating figures. 

\---

Tim was leaning against the wall, it looked like it was the only thing keeping him upright. 

Jason took a hesitant step forward. 

"Replacement." 

His time he saw Tim's flinch. 

As he got closer he saw how weak Tim looked. 

His clothes were ripped in places. 

His trainers were old and blood stained. 

"Tim?"

Then he saw how bad it really was as Tim looked up. 

He looked ill. 

Like he haven't been able to sleep in a long, long time. 

Like he hadn't eaten in twice as long. 

Jason stepped forward again and Tim didn't move to stop him. 

"Tim?" He asked again.

This time he got a reply, it was quiet. 

Almost a whisper. 

"Jason?"

"Yeah baby bird." It was said softly. 

Reaching forward he wrapped an arm around Tim. 

Tim gasped in pain, clenching his teeth. 

His vision swirled and he started to black out. 

Jason caught him as he fell. 

\---

Tim felt his eyes unfocused as Jason spoke to him. 

"Jason?"

He could barley hear his own voice, let alone Jason's reply.

He felt warmth as Jason wrapped an arm around him. 

Then pain. 

Hot, burning pain. 

Then his vision became darker and darker. 

And in the darkness he began to remember. 

\---


	5. Remembering Belief In Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim remembers going to Dick because he believes Bruce is alive, after passing out in Jason's arms.

Tim knew Bruce was alive.

He'd known for months.

But that wouldn't bring him back.

Bring him home.

No.

Tim had to do that. 

But first he had to get help.

So he got the evidence. 

He found the clues. 

He placed it together. 

Now he needs Dicks help. 

They will bring their father home. 

Tim had a new purpose. 

He wasn't useless. 

Just because he wasn't Robin didn't mean he was useless. 

Maybe if he could show people that he could stay. 

He was just starting to like it at the manor. 

It was just starting to feel like a home. 

He'd never had a home before. 

It was a pleasant thing to be able to say. 

"Hey Dick, I'm headed home."

\---

He. 

He didn't believe him. 

But. 

But he found the evidence. 

He'd found the clues. 

He'd pieced it together. 

He'd figure it out. 

"Bruce is alive."

The disappointed look. 

The pity. 

It was wrong. 

All wrong. 

What did I do wrong. 

I can fix it. 

"He is. I figured it out."

Then he'd forgotten about one person.

Bruce's son, his real son.

And doesn't he like to remind everyone. 

"Tt. Drake is obviously dumber than he looks to believe that he could be correct in any situation." Damian sneered. 

Dick didn't say anything. 

Why won't he say anything. 

Why won't he disagree. 

Does that mean he agrees with Damian.

Oh God. 

It does doesn't it. 

No, please. 

"Tim, I think you need help. I know some good doctors."

Tim turned to him baby blue eyes wide with disappoint meant and a look of betrayal on his face. 

He doesn't believe me. 

"You don't believe me." It was barley a whisper. 

"No Tim it's not that it's just-"

"Tt. What Grayson is trying to say is you are obviously need to be institutionalised because it seems you are not only stupider then you look. But you are also crazy, we deal with people like you every night." The sneer was firmly set on Damian's face. "My father is not alive, and thus Grayson has taken on the mantle and I have taken my rightful place in my fathers legacy."

Tim turned back to Dick, eyes pleading. 

Believe me. 

Disagree with him. 

I'm not some crazy of the street.

Don't agree with him. 

Don't let him compare me with Joker. 

Please, big brother. 

But there was silence. 

Tim turned and walked away. 

"Tim. Little brother."

"Master Timothy-"

But he was already gone.


	6. What's The Problem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason takes Tim home and tries to find out what's wrong and why he's on the streets alone. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for pointing out spelling mistakes and things I've got wrong. It really helps. I've got Dyslexia and people at school sort of just tell me you spelt a lot of things wrong, they are kind of tired of telling me how to change them. So thanks guys it means more than it probably should.
> 
> So, this chapter is for lasirque for being kind when pointing out the mistakes rather than what I normally expect from people. Glad you like what you see.

Jason was surprised at how light Tim was, staggering backwards as he picked the unconscious boy up. Jason was slightly panicked, even if he wasn't showing it on the outside, he was conflicted internally.

Some part of his brain telling him how stupid he was being, taking the risk of taking the other robin to his most recent safe house. Yet some thoughts still remained logical and slightly more sane, (the pit had its side effects what could he say?) telling him to take Tim back to the manner.

To Alfred. 

To medical care.

Somewhere safe.

Lately the manner had been a less than welcoming place and it was unlikely he would be let inside.

Even with the condition Tim was in. 

He'd heard the rumours, that the small robin was unhinged. Crazy.

Hanging on to false hope of Bruce being alive.

He'd also heard about the fights with Dick.

With Alfred.

With the new demon, that brother dearest had given robin to.

He knew then as he walked out of the grimy alleyway, out of the shadows and down the street that he was in trouble.

He was inn trouble because of how he felt when he thought of Tim, alone and in trouble, someone able to hurt him to cause the damage he could see.

He knew he wanted to keep the younger man safe and he knew he would hive his life to do so.

As he made his way down the street he only had one moment of clarity.

One moment to think before his buzzing thoughts and the influence of the pit filled his head again.

I'm screwed. 

\---

Tim was still unconscious in his arms as he made his way in to the safe house he was staying in.

Jason felt his chest tighten and warmth in his stomach when he looked at the sleeping baby bird. 

So small.

So quiet.

He was smiling at the sight as he set him down safely on the battered couch.

As soon as he left Jason's arms he shifted and let out a small whimper that Jason would not have heard if he wasn't so close.

He frowned.

What could be troubling (his) baby bird?

Why did he feel so, so defeated that he couldn't do anything about it?

Before he really knew what he was doing he was kneeling down next to Tim running his hands through the littler bird and muttering comforting things.

"Shhhh, your safe here."

"Its okay."

"Shhhhhhh."

"Its okay, its okay."

"Your safe, your safe."

When Tim settled with a small sigh of contentment he got up to shower, covering Tim with a blanket as he went.

He was going to look after Tim.

If the so called 'family' wouldn't keep tabs on the baby bird then he would.

This he would make sure of.

\---

Tim was groggy when he cracked an eye open, feeling a blanket around him.

He felt safe.

This wasn't a feeling he'd had in a long time, it was oddly comforting.

Calming almost.

Them he remembered, the words that had made it through to his mind when he remembered.

"Shhhhh, its okay, its okay."

"Your safe, your safe."

And he fell asleep, content with where he was and a small smile on his face as he thought about Jason.

It had been so long since he'd slept.

He was okay.

He was safe.

And he was sleepy. 

So he slept.

\---


	7. Something Important On The Mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick really needs to call Tim. But there's other things on his mind. Does that make them more important?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is for GrimmjowKurosaki19. Because you've suck with me and I really appreciate it. Thanks.

\---

Tim turned and walked away.

"Tim. Little brother."

"Master Timothy-"

But he was already gone.

\---

Dick was sat in the cave, his head in his hands.

He was so preoccupied by his thoughts of Tim that he didn't hear Damian walking towards him.

This became clear when he jumped, his head snapping up, as Daiman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Dami." He leaned back, only to be met with a disapproving look, and a shake of the younger robins head.

"Come along Grayson we have a city to patrol."

Dick sighed as he got to his feat, maybe he could call Tim later.

\---

Later turned to days.

To weeks.

To months.

Later never happened.

There was only silence.

\---

Tim knew silence well.

Yet he'd never thought he'd be faced with this kind of silence.

Dick was always so full of energy and laughter.

He didn't think he'd ever miss that as much as he was.

But that didn't matter now.

Dick said Damian deserved robin.

(That meant that he wasn't good enough, didn't it?

Oh God it did.

But what did I do wrong?)

(Why are you taking this away from me?

It's all I have left.)

(Of them.

Parents and friends left behind or left for good.

Of her.

Steph. I did love her you know.

Of him.

He was my father too.)

\---

But Dick carried on putting it off.

(Call him.

It'll only take a few seconds.

Tim never has much to say.)

Soon it became the task at the back of his mind.

The one that you knew you had to do.

But didn't want to.

It was a hindrance in his mind.

He can't be distracted by something so trivial, he needed to get over it.

Focus on Damian.

So he forgot.

"Heeeeeeyyyy! Damiiii..."


	8. Tim's Second Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred looked for Tim, he isn't certain he likes what he finds. Tim has a second family and it isn't the bats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. But, hey new chapter. I'm pretty sure this is the longest one so far. The next one will be up in a few days because I really am in a mess with my schedule. But hey, nothing like being locked in a caravan for the week with the family to get writing.

\---

Alfred was afraid. 

It wasn't often he would say this out loud, after all he watched his family leave every night to face thing no one should ever have to face. 

But Timothy had always worried him. 

He was a quiet boy, not used to the affection that his family would show him. 

It broke his heart ever time he would look surprised that he was being spoken to, being cared for. 

Well, almost all.)

(Bruce never looked past his own pain to really look at the boy. 

He never saw Timothy's own pain.) 

But the others looked, like Alfred. 

They saw the pain. 

They saw the neglect. 

They saw the lonely little boy that hadn't had anyone look after him or even attempt to care for him since he was five years old. 

Alfred for all his calm and collected nature, hated the Drake's for putting Timothy through such pain and silence. 

Alfred loved all of the boys, they were his grandchildren. 

\---

(He made sure that they understood that that were family to not only each other, but to him. 

Bruce may have a bad way of showing his own love, but Alfred was always the one to verbally say that Bruce loved them.)

(He didn't have to with Richard and Jason. Bruce had told them himself.)

(It was different with Tim.)

\---

So when Tim left the manor to search for a ghost he was so sure existed, he tried to follow. 

("Let him cool off Alf, he'll be back soon. It just hasn't hit him yet. He'll be fine he's has before.")

He tried to tell his oldest grandsons to look.

But it was for nothing. 

Every time he reminded Richard he would agree to look in to it.

But, he ... forgot. 

(His own brother. He forgot.)

\---

So he looked for himself. 

He went to Selina. 

He asked for help. 

Despite what many people thought some of Gotham's criminals knew or suspected who they were behind the capes and the masks. 

So he asked them for help. 

Dethstroke. 

Riddler. 

Two Face. 

Scarecrow. 

Poison Ivy. 

(And it was at this time he realised Joker knew who they were. 

But the mad man didn't want others to know. 

The bat was his.)

(But he agreed to help. 

Family sticks together he said.)

(That sentence alone chilled Alfred to his core.)

\---

(What kind of family had they been to push Tim to them.)

\---

(They were always there.

In the shadows. 

On his birthdays, they never forgot. 

Then they are here now.

He was theirs long before he was a Titan, a Robin, a member of their family.)

(He was always there.)

\---

And at this time Harley Quinn came forward. 

(She didn't want her baby hurt. 

She was the doctor his parents had hired many times to look over the work of the other doctors.)

(They wanted a perfect child.)

(She hated what they did to him.)

\---

Killer Croc came with her. 

(The sewers were a city all of their own, so he searched.

He was theirs after all.)

\---

So they searched. 

First his friends. 

(Dead all dead.)

And family. 

(They were dead or had forgotten.)

(Or they were looking now.)

They couldn't find him, and so they turned even harsher. 

They were under the radar of the new bat. 

Alfred made sure of this. 

(But he still didn't notice his missing brother.)

Eventually they turned on the new bat. And the new Robin. 

They may not be able to find Tim. 

But at least they had looked. 

(They knew for a fact he hadn't.)

\---


	9. Running In A Red Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim wakes up alone, so he runs. It's the only thing he knew he could do and not get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the promised other chapter. And I also promise to be better at updates.

\---

Jason didn't want to leave Tim alone. 

But he had to. 

It was an inevitability. 

They needed to eat. 

So Jason left the small, but safe, apartment to get food.

To find something that the baby bird will eat.

(He didn't look like he'd eaten in a long time.)

\---

It was unfortunate to say the least that was when Tim finally woke up. 

It was unfortunate that he woke up alone.

(Again.)

It was unfortunate that the woke up and he ran. 

\---

Tim was asleep. 

He knew this, because he was remembering. 

He remembered his first family, if you could call them that. 

Only present a few days a year. 

A few hours a day. 

(The Drakes.)

And his second family, the ones that never forgot his birthday, who were always there. 

His aunts and uncles. 

He was proud to call these people his family, his friends.

He cared about them, and they cared about him. 

(The people of Gotham, and the world for that matter, saw as criminals.)

And then his family everyone knew.

(Drake-Wayne.)

(Wayne.)

They cared. 

Right?

\---

Tim rolled over and immediately wished he hadn't, the pain from his injuries was worse than he remembered.

Sitting up he looked around, suddenly alert as he could be in his condition. 

(Bruce would be disappointed. He was meant to be better than this.)

(But then again, when wasn't he disappointed.)

Limping to the door he found it locked, panic began to creep in to his brain.

But he didn't let it get to him, he had to get out. 

It wasn't safe. 

Not for him. 

Not for...Jason?

(It was cold and dark. 

He had protected him.)

He froze in place. 

Jason.

He walked slowly back to where he woke up, and called out quietly. 

"Jason?" 

His voice was loud in the familiar silence, but rough and unused. 

When no reply came Tim decided what he was to do. 

Run. 

Grabbing a red hoodie that belonged to Jason as he looked through the apartment he left through the window, the locks only causing him a minor delay. 

(Too long, what would the others say if they knew?)

\---

When Jason returned, he returned to an empty apartment. 

"Replacement."

"Tim?"

He looked in ever room for the little robin. 

(Ex Robin.)

"Baby bird?"

Seeing the empty apartment and missing hoodie, he left. 

He had a bird to find. 

(He'd done it once and he's do it again.)

\---

(He didn't know they were looking too.)

\---


End file.
